Folie à Deux
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Jungkook tahu kalau ia bisa menceritakan semua rahasianya pada sang kekasih. Apapun itu. "Aku bisa melihat hantu, Tae. Bisakah kau percaya itu?" Vkook/KookV. Oneshot.


**Folie** **à** **Deux**

 ** **Summary** : **Jungkook tahu kalau ia bisa menceritakan semua rahasianya pada sang kekasih. Apapun itu. "Aku bisa melihat hantu, Tae. Bisakah kau percaya itu?" Vkook/KookV

* * *

Siang itu matahari sudah berada di tengah-tengah kepala orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang di trotoar ber _paving_ yang beberapa bagian sudah mengalami keretakan. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang baru saja menyelesaikan urusan, beberapa lainnya baru saja hendak menuntaskan urusan.

Sampai kemudian seorang pria yang baru menapaki usia 20 tahun—membuat keributan kecil dengan tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang wanita yang sedang membawa belanjaan hingga barang-barang yang dibawa wanita tersebut berceceran di atas trotoar.

"Oh," sentak si pemuda terkaget-kaget, "Maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru," tanpa diminta, ia langsung meminta maaf dan membantu mengangkat barang-barang belanjaan wanita tersebut.

Wanita tersebut nyaris menggubrisnya dengan omelan panjang sebelum akhirnya si pemuda kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sebuah _hipster café_ bernuansa industrial yang kala itu belum cukup ramai didatangi pengunjung.

Dua menit tepat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam café tersebut, matanya menangkap seorang anak kecil yang hanya mengenakan potongan celana pendek dan kaus kusut berwarna kuning di tengah dinginnya musim gugur yang mulai menusuk tulang. Anak kecil itu tidak melihat ke arah si pemuda, tetapi matanya sibuk mengawasi lalu lalang orang-orang yang berjalan di hadapannya.

Ketika seorang pengunjung café—seorang pria berusia 40 tahunan berpakaian semi-formal—keluar dari dalam café, membuat si pemuda terpaksa berpindah tempat dari tempatnya awal berdiri. Begitu ia melempar pandangan ke arah si anak laki-laki yang baru sejurus dilihatnya sedang sibuk duduk-duduk sambil memandangi orang-orang yang simpang siur di trotoar, anak itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Si pemuda tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Ia langsung berjalan masuk dan menuju sebuah meja yang selama dua tahun belakangan secara rutin ia datangi setiap mendekati akhir pekan. Di atas meja tersebut, telah duduk seorang pemuda lainnya dengan rambut coklat mengilap dan beranting berlian imitasi pada salah satu telinganya. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, sang pemuda yang baru datang duduk di depan pemuda lainnya yang sedang sibuk memandangi cangkir teh yang masih terisi penuh; lengkap dengan kepulan asap di atasnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Tae. Hobi- _hyung_ memintaku untuk melakukan percobaan gladi," tukas si pemuda yang baru datang memberikan alasan.

Tae—nama sebutan Taehyung—kekasih dari pemuda yang kini sedikit mengeluarkan cairan ekspirasi dari dahinya, kini hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah tahu kau pasti terlambat. Makanya dengan sengaja aku tidak memesankan _banana milk_ kesukaanmu, Jungkook- _ah_ ," rajuk Taehyung pada kekasihnya.

Jungkook—nama si pemuda—hanya tersenyum karena merasa bersalah mendengar ucapan pemuda yang saat ini sedang bersama dengannya, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau tahu, 'kan, bagaimana Hobi- _hyung_ sangat ketat jika sudah menyangkut dengan pertunjukkan tari dan musik." Jungkook mengacungkan tangannya pada seorang pelayan yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangannya; di mana pelayan tersebut langsung menggumamkan pesanannya pada sang teman yang bertugas sebagai barista.

"Bukankah tulang keringmu masih terasa sakit?" Taehyung bertanya padanya—jelas-jelas berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Matanya perlahan-lahan bergerak dari atas cangkir berisi teh yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap ke arah kaki Jungkook yang terbungkus oleh _jeans_ yang terkoyak di bagian lutut. "Kalau kau memaksakan diri, yang terjadi kau malah tumbang di tengah-tengah pertunjukan seperti yang kau ceritakan padaku."

Jungkook ikut menyampirkan pandangan ke kakinya. Dua tahun yang lalu, ia dan Taehyung mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu berkendara menuju kampung halaman Jungkook dari Seoul. Sebuah truk tiba-tiba menghantam bagian bamper depan mobil mereka di jalur yang seharusnya berlawanan arah. Ketika ditelaah, sang pengemudi ternyata sedang mabuk berat, dan ditambah dengan pemandangan langit malam yang sama sekali tidak membantu pencahayaan di tol.

Akibat benturan keras tersebut, Jungkook harus mengalami luka berat pada dadanya dan retak pada bagian tulang keringnya. Ia pun harus cuti dari kuliah dan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai seorang _backup_ _dancer_ selama sebulan penuh. Sementara Taehyung sempat mengalami gegar otak hingga koma selama dua minggu. Selama dua minggu itulah, Jungkook di kursi roda dan tongkat kruk bolak-balik menunggui Taehyung di rumah sakit hingga kekasihnya sadarkan diri.

Bahkan dibanding keadaannya pun, Jungkook lebih khawatir pada keadaan sang kekasih. Selama dua minggu penuh, pikiran Jungkook selalu kalut akan ketakutan tidak akan pernah melihat Taehyung membuka matanya. Akan selamanya tertidur di atas ranjang putih rumah sakit, tidak sadarkan diri. Kalaupun Jungkook mengakui sang kekasih selalu terlihat tampan dalam keadaan masih tertidur; menampakkan bulu matanya yang lentik dan kelopak mata monolidnya yang tidak sempurna tertutup rapat-rapat, sementara bibirnya sempurnanya yang setengah terkatup—tidak akan pernah bisa dibandingkan dengan betapa menariknya kepribadian Taehyung jika pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu mulai menunjukkan tingkah lakunya yang selalu berisik.

Dan sejak kekasihnya koma di rumah sakit itulah, Jungkook mulai melihat hal-hal yang aneh. Hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia selami dalam-dalam dan ia terima secara nalar. Penampakan yang sama sekali tidak pernah tertangkap oleh mata orang lain kecuali oleh kedua matanya sendiri.

"Sama sekali tidak. Keadaanku sudah lebih prima ketimbang setelah 'kejadian' itu terjadi. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Tae?" Jungkook berbalik tanya pada sang kekasih. Meski hanya setelungkup kecil, matanya mulai menangkap bayangan transparan berbentuk pria tua duduk di kursi dekat jendela—tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Pria itu sedang membaca koran dan kalau Jungkook tidak melihat bayangan matahari jatuh dan menembus tubuh pria tersebut, mungkin ia akan mengira pria tersebut adalah pengunjung biasa seperti dirinya. "Apa akhir-akhir kepalamu masih sering sakit?"

Taehyung sekilas menoleh ke arah mata Jungkook sempat melayang, ikut memperhatikan. Tapi tak ayal—karena yang tertangkap oleh matanya adalah sebuah sepasang kursi kosong di atas meja bundar yang diletakkan secara tegak lurus dengan jendela. "Sudah tidak terlalu sering," jawab Taehyung sambil menghela napas panjang. Tangannya terkepal di atas ganggang cangkir. Ia sudah tahu apa yang ada di kepala Jungkook saat ini. "Terkadang aku seperti bermimpi kembali ke rumah sakit. Terbangun dan mendapati kau duduk menemaniku sepanjang malam. Sisanya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ia diam sejenak dan kembali berucap, "Kau sering melemparkan pandanganmu ke sembarang arah tanpa sebab setiap kali kita sedang berduaan. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengikutimu?"

Jungkook kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang kekasih sambil mengerjap-ngerjap seperti sedang terekspos sesuatu, "Ah. Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Selama ini kita sudah berjanji tidak akan ada rahasia di antara kita. Tapi sekarang kau bersikap seolah-olah kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Jungkook- _ah_. Apa itu?"

Jungkook menghisap cairan kental berisi _banana milk_ (minuman favoritnya yang selalu menjadi bahan bercandaan teman-temannya di kampus dan juga semua orang yang ia kenal, kecuali Taehyung) dari sedotan dengan gerakan canggung. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku perlu mengatakan ini atau tidak padamu."

"Apa selama ini kita juga selalu membatasi bahan percakapan kita setiap kali kita bersama, Jungkook- _ah_?" tanya Taehyung gemas pada akhirnya, sambil mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook. "Katakan, sebelum aku hilang kesabaran dan memukul bokongmu dari sini."

Jungkook menjilat bibirnya dengan ragu dan menyisipkan kedua tangannya di antara pahanya, sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan kalau ia merasa tidak nyaman. "Aku—" ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kembali melihat ke meja yang kini diduduki oleh manusia sungguhan, bukan makhluk astral yang selama ini secara acak selalu muncul di hadapannya. "Aku bisa melihat hantu, Tae. Bisakah kau percaya itu?"

Taehyung hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Jungkook; dan sedetik kemudian Jungkook mengira Taehyung akan menertawakannya. Tetapi justru pria itu malah mengernyit keheranan, "Sejak kapan kau bisa melihat hantu?"

"Sejak kau jatuh koma di rumah sakit," Jungkook memperjelas kalimatnya. "Sewaktu aku sedang menunggumu di hari kelima, aku mulai—melihat hal-hal aneh yang sama sekali tidak kasat mata. Seperti misalnya, aku bisa melihat perawat aneh yang selalu datang untuk memeriksa keadaanmu dan menghilang setiap kali ada perawat sungguhan tiba."

Taehyung bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya, punggungnya tersampir turun. "Kau serius mengatakannya?" ia memegang bagian tengkuk lehernya, merasa entah darimana ada udara dingin berhembus di sana.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu karena aku tahu kau akan bereaksi begini," tukas Jungkook memberi alasan. "Dan ya, aku serius dengan ucapanku. Aku bisa melihat hantu."

"Kau sama sekali tidak takut?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak sedikit pun?"

"Tidak sedikit pun," Jungkook menjawab dengan tegas dan yakin—meski sejujurnya ia juga sempat mempertanyakan tentang kesehatan mentalnya sewaktu pertama kali melihat hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Tangannya bergerak ke atas permukaan meja untuk mengusap punggung tangan Taehyung. "Karena ada hal yang lebih kutakutkan daripada mereka. Dirimu misalnya."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku?"

"Aku takut kehilangan dirimu. Selalu."

Ekspresi Taehyung melunak mendengar ucapan tersebut. Ia tersenyum, "Aku pun juga takut kehilangan dirimu."

Jungkook menghembuskan napas lega, "Kupikir kau akan menganggapku berbohong atau apalah. Atau mungkin hanya sedang berdelusi."

Taehyung tergelak renyah, "Percayalah, terkadang aku menganggapmu lebih gila dari itu. Lagipula, sejak kapan kau bisa berbohong padaku tanpa tertawa sedikit pun?" Tetapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius, "Mungkin aku memang penakut soal hantu dan hal-hal yang tidak terlihat mata lainnya, tapi aku senang kau berusaha jujur padaku, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Kau mau mendengar soal hantu yang sedang—"

"Eit—tidak—" Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyumpal telinganya, "Jangan bicara soal hantu padaku kalau memang ada mereka saat ini."

Seringaian jahil terlukiskan di wajah Jungkook, "Tenang saja, dia sudah menghilang sejak ada pengunjung baru menduduki tempatnya."

Taehyung hanya mencebik pura-pura kesal mendengar jawaban sang kekasih. Kemudian matanya menangkap arloji di tangan kirinya, "Ah. Sudah jam 2. Aku harus bergegas."

Jungkook terang-terangan mengeluh, "Secepat itu?!"

"Diamlah. Kau sendiri yang menyebabkan kita hanya bisa bertemu sesingkat ini," balas Taehyung sengit sambil menatap tajam Jungkook. Ia menegak habis cairan jernih berisi teh dalam satu tarikan napas. "Aku sudah memberimu pesan tadi pagi untuk datang jam 12 siang dan kau malah datang satu setengah jam kemudian."

Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku minta maaf, Tae. Aku berjanji aku akan datang tepat waktu di pertemuan kita selanjutnya—" ia sontak menutup mulut ketika Taehyung mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya.

"Baiklah. Kau yang berjanji."

Taehyung berlari keluar dari café.

Jungkook kembali menjatuhkan diri ke atas kursi dan menegak habis minuman yang ia pesan. Kemudian ia berjalan ke meja kounter untuk membayar pesanannya—dan juga pesanan minuman Taehyung.

Wajah sang pelayan kasir berbinar ketika melihat Jungkook muncul di hadapannya, "Hei, Jungkook- _ah_! Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu di jadwal _shift_ ku pada hari begini!"

Jungkook membalas senyuman tersebut tak kalah ramah, "Hei, Jin- _Hyung_. Yah, biasalah, menghabiskan waktu sendirian di _café_ untuk minum."

Seokjin—nama petugas kasir tersebut—berusaha untuk tidak terdengar seperti orang yang sedang ingin mengurusi urusan orang lain, "Pasti berat, ya? Maksudku, dengan tugas kuliah, jadwal latihan, dan juga—"

Jungkook memberi satu lembar uang tunai 50,000 won pada Seokjin, "Ambil saja kembaliannya, _Hyung_. Dan jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Seokjin, Jungkook berjalan keluar dari _café_ sambil membuka ponselnya. Selama dua hari ini, ada tiga pesan dari Hoseok, dua pesan dari teman sekelasnya, dan sisanya pesan dari kakak laki-lakinya yang memintanya untuk memperbaiki kameranya. Semuanya sama sekali belum ia baca.

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Jungkook kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan dan berjalan ke tepi area penyebrangan. Hingga matanya menangkap sosok anak kecil yang dilihatnya tadi siang di depan _café_.

Anak laki-laki itu berdiri di tepi trotoar sama sepertinya, masih dengan tubuh yang terbalur dengan kaus kusut berwarna kuning dan celana pendek berwarna gelap. Ketika mobil taksi melintas tepat di depan matanya—memisahkan mata Jungkook dari anak itu—tiba-tiba saja anak yang dilihatnya itu sudah menghilap dalam sekejap.

Sampai kemudian tubuh Jungkook terdorong ke depan dengan pelan oleh salah seorang penyeberang jalan.

Kemudian ia teringat kembali bahwa ia harus segera menyeberang sebelum lampu kembali berwarna hijau.

Ia punya tujuan baru hari ini.

* * *

Seokjin membereskan meja yang baru beberapa menit lalu ditinggalkan oleh Jungkook. Sejak pukul dua siang, _café_ tempatnya bekerja sampingan selain sebagai _freelance_ pembuat website, sudah mulai ramai oleh pengunjung. Dahinya berkerut samar ketika ia mengangkat secangkir teh yang masih penuh—belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Pasti itu pesanan milik Jungkook- _ssi_ , ya?" suara teman kerjanya mengagetkan Seokjin.

Ia menoleh sebentar, "Ya. Satu gelas _banana milk_ dan satu cangkir teh hangat yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Sebenarnya aku tergelitik untuk bertanya kenapa pria setampan dan segagah dia minum minuman seperti ini, tetapi tampaknya aku lebih penasaran dengan alasan kenapa ia memesan satu cangkir berisi teh hangat yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ia sentuh."

Temannya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dia selalu melakukannya ke sini sejak dua tahun yang lalu, entah apa alasannya. Biasanya dia selalu datang bersama kekasihnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau pasti tahu, kan—"

"Kenapa mereka tidak pernah datang bersama-sama lagi? Mereka putus?"

"Kalau menurutmu Jungkook adalah orang yang seterbuka itu dengan kita, mungkin aku akan tahu alasannya," teman Seokjin menjawab. "Mungkin mereka putus. Dan mungkin Jungkook masih belum bisa melepaskan kekasihnya atau apalah, sampai-sampai dia masih sering mendatangi tempat ini dan memesankan dua minuman. Kasihan memang kalau itu sampai terjadi, padahal dia tampan dan baik."

Seokjin hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan teman kerjanya tersebut.

"Mungkin."

* * *

 **(that's the end of the story)**


End file.
